1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically the present application relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for using short messaging service for extending customer service deliver channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, short messaging service, or SMS, is a data delivery mechanism. A sending party of a short messaging service message sends a datagram to a recipient. The recipient can then read and interpret the short messaging service message before sending a response back to the sending party.
Short messaging service works on a store-and-forward basis. Instead of being sent directly to the recipient, short messaging service messages travel through several important nodes, typically including several short messaging service centers, before reaching the recipient. In general, short messaging service messages are network and format limited to 160 characters.
Short messaging service has the capability of generating return receipts. Responsive to delivery of the short messaging service message to the recipient, the sender of the short messaging service message can get a new short messaging service message confirming delivery of the original short messaging service message to the recipient. Additionally, special services, such as weather, stock quotes, and brief driving directions, and also be generated using a short messaging service query from the sender.
However, all short messaging services are text only or data only. There is no intermixing of media channels. A short messaging service message is delivered to either a mobile subscriber, or a service provider. The service provider can then parse the message and generate an automated response. The initial short messaging service message can be responded to with a text automated response, or with a requested data automated response such as when downloading a ring tone.